Common Races of Maezar
Maezar is an ancient land filled with a diverse group of people and cultures. The dominant people here are humans, of course, but a number of races can be encountered throughout the continent. The people of Maezar are often very religious and traditional, with an emphasis on appearances and etiquette. Information on the more unusual or uncommon races found in Maezar can be found here. Common Races Asherati * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 15 years; average lifespan of ~120 years. * '''Homeland: Maezari Deserts, primarily the Trackless Sea * Language: Ashai The Asherati are a race of people who live in societies beneath the sands of great deserts. Standing around the height of the average human, they nevertheless appear strangely lithe in their gait. They often wear fluid, skin-hugging outfits of exotic silks. Their minimal taste in armor is a result of their primary method of travel; they are capable of swimming easily through sand, or other very loose soil, to get from place to place quietly. The climate of the desert has made the Asherati tough and resourceful. They are warriors and thieves by reputation, feared and respected in the lands they inhabit. They live mostly-nomadic lives in the deserts. They tend to have hair ranging from bright red to golden, with bronze to amber skin. They are relatively reclusive, preferring to stay away from large human cities and do not take well to outsiders in their territory. In spite of this, they respect skill and courage, and do accept non-Asherati if they manage to prove themselves. The Asherati do not follow the same religious traditions of the rest of the continent. They are a quiet, philosophical people who follow the "wisdom of the stars" in a complex form of astrology. The asherati believe in an afterlife, and that their ancestors watch over them. Asherati Attributes * Medium size, 30 ft. base landspeed. * Heat Endurance: 'Asherati have adapted to the intense heat and environments of the desert, and do not suffer any ill effects from such environments. * '''Natural Dryness: '''Asherati drink water, but they are very dry creatures. To survive, they need to drink only one-quarter the amount of water per day that humanoids of their size normally require. * '''Sandswim: '''As a merfolk is to the sea, an asherati is to sand, ash, dust, and even softsand (but not quicksand, rock, or dirt). An asherati can sandswim through such materials at their landspeed while wearing light or no armor or carrying a light load. Their speed drops to 5 feet if they wear heavier armor or carries a heavier load. They breathe normally while under the sand, but not in mediums other than sand, such as ash, not does it allow them to hold their breath longer under other circumstances. * '''Skulker: '+2 Move Silently and Hide checks. In sandy areas, this bonus increases by an additional +2. * 'Tough: '+1 natural armor bonus; their skin is thick, so it can stand the scraping of the sand. * 'Water Vulnerability: '''Asherati hate being too wet, and their dry bodies absorb water extremely fast. If completely wet or submerged, they take a -1 penalty to all d20 rolls. Additionally, when completely submerged, they cannot hold their breath at all and immediately begin drowning. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Dwarf, Dream (''Dwarva Mogwai) * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 20 years; average lifespan of ~200 years * '''Homeland: The Mountains of the Morn * Language: Sharok (also called "Dwarven"), Terran The Dream Dwarves feel the hills slumber beneath them. They see the world as a resting giant of inestimable power, and they are caught in the dreaming. While other dwarves shape metal and stone, dream dwarves contemplate and meditate. Wise and cautious, they understand nature in a way at once similar to and wholly alien to the understanding other races. They shart a sort of collective subconscious with the world around them, a phenomenon they call the "Earth Dream". This Earth Dream shapes many aspects of a dream dwarf's life, and no discussion of dream dwarves can be complete without at least some understanding of the Earth Dream. It is a powerful force. They worship the Allhammer like most dwarves, but they have a very different relationship with him, and the clerics among the Dream Dwarves have access to different domains (see the Allhammer's page for more information). Dream Dwarves have little of the natural craftsmanship of other dwarves, and they instead spend many hours in somber contemplation of the Earth Dream. They are inquisitive, and they seek to supplement the information and wisdom they gain from the Earth Dream with personal experience. To those who don't know them well, dream dwarves can seem shy or wary; but in truth, they are simply reserved, more likely to utter one carefully chosen phrase than engage in a prolonged discussion. They do not often get along well with other dwarves, who find them strange. They have good relations with the Sand Elves, however, and they enjoy the company of any who can broaden their experiences. Dream Dwarf Attributes * +2 Con, -2 Dex; Dream Dwarves are as tough as other dwarves, and of stronger personality, but are a bit clumsy and slower to react. * Medium size, base landspeed of 20 feet * Darkvision - 90 ft. * Dreamsight: 'A dream dwarf can see ethereal creatures as easily as they see material creatures and objects. A dream dwarf can easily distinguish between ethereal creatures and material ones. Once per day, they can see into the Ethereal Plane out to a speed of 60 feet for 1 minute. * '''Earthspeak: '''Dream Dwarves all get Terran as a bonus language; it naturally occurs to them. In addition, they gain a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks made with creatures of the (Earth) subtype. * '''Ghost Touch: '''Dream Dwarves deal half damage to ethereal creatures with nonmagic attacks. * '''Hardy: '+2 on saves vs. poison * 'Magic Resistant: '+2 on saves vs. spells and spell-like effects. * 'Weapon Familiarity: '''Dwarves treat any weapon with "dwarf" in the name as a martial weapon. * '''Spell Power: '''When in contact with the ground, a dream dwarf's effective CL when casting divination spells or spells with the Earth descriptor increases by +1. * '''Stability: '+4 vs. Bull Rush or Trip attempts. Not slowed down by encumbrance. __________________________________________________________________________________ 'Elf, Sand (''Aeleara) * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 20 years old; average lifespan of about ~200 years. * '''Homeland: The deserts of Maezar * Language: Aelish (also called "Elvish") Sand Elves are nomadic elves that live simple lives traveling around the more remote reaches of Mazar in aravels, special wagons with large triangular sails and rudder-like devices on the back. In addition to being pulled by the Allat--''large, white, desert deer--aravels use magic to move through the dunes quickly and easily. While traveling, they carry their children in padded slings. Their clans date back to the earliest days in Maezar, even before the founding of '''Dar as-Sakhr'. For food, the Sand Elves rely mostly on hunting and foraging. They also make use of Allat milk and related products such as butter and cheese. The elves of Maezar also eat the larvae of certain beetles that live beneath the stones on the water's edge. They are also familiar with many natural remedies that humans have forgotten or ignored. Roles among the clan are clearly defined. A Keeper serves as the leader and spiritual guide for the clan, and working in tandem with them is a hahren, who reiterates the elven lore and tends to the children. Other important positions are being the designated warleader, hearthmistress, and crafter. There is also a designated Allat Keeper. Sand Elves can also be counted among Hunters and Healers. Along with their trademark aravels, the Sand Elves are also known for being the only race capable of crafting Ironsilk; a unique substance stronger and lighter than steel, used to make armor and other types of clothing. The Sand Elves keep to their own and avoid humans whenever they can, but will occasionally encounter human travelers, or venture near human settlements to trade. Each clan can be quite different from each other, with certain traditions and temperaments varying from clan to clan. Some are famous for being guides, others as artisans, and others still known for living off banditry and hiding like guerrilla warriors in the mountain passes. Sand Elf Attributes * +2 Dex, -2 Int; they are every bit as graceful and agile as their kin. However, they are a bit more limited in their understanding of the world around them, having experience with little more than their own domains. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Elf) * '''Elven Immunities: '''Immune to ''Sleep spells and magical sleep effects, and they gain a +2 bonus vs. Enchantments spells and abilities. * '''Desert Dweller: Sand elves thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. They gain a +2 bonus to Survival, and a +4 racial bonus to CON checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst or hot environments. * Keen Senses: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot. * '''Sand Elf Magic: '''Sand Elves start play with the ''Mold Earth cantrip, and one 0-level spell from either the Sorcerer/Wizard spell list or the druid spell list. They may cast this spell once per day as a spell-like effect. * 'Weapon Familiarity: '''Elves are proficient in the khopesh, scimitar, longbow, and shortbow. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Gnome, Chaos (''Imago) * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 10 years; average lifespan ~40 years old. * '''Homeland: Unknown * Language: Lanni (also called "Gnomish") Infused with the spirits of chaos, these gnomes are energetic, flamboyant, and charismatic. They exude a restless energy and seldom stop to think about their actions, acting out with reckless abandon. They are considered even more unpredictable than regular gnomes, often lacking their tendency toward good. They can change the color of their hair at will, and can seemingly channel the spirit of chaos itself to benefit them. Chaos Gnomes have restless spirits and are prone to wander. They find probability, chance, and randomness extremely fascinating. Although many from other races consider them mad, chaos gnomes can at times be brilliant,making intuitive leaps to accurate conclusions that might elude the brightest thinkers of other races. They have a great, but erratic and strange sense of humor. They can thrive anywhere but like most gnomes, they do not have their own homeland or cities of their own. Imago thrive anywhere, and are often valued members of a community due to their out-of-the-basket methods of problem solving and their eye for strange colors and shapes used in artwork. Imago don't usually take religion seriously, but a few find favor in the eye of the Laughing Rogue. Chaos Gnome Attributes * +2 CHA, -2 STR; Chaos Gnomes are known for being especially personable and are generally able to get others to go along with stuff, though they aren't as hardy as their kin. * Small sizel base landspeed of 20 feet * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Gnome) * '''Defensive Training: '+4 dodge bonus to AC vs. creatures of the Giant subtype. * 'Magic Resistance: '+2 racial saving throw bonus against Enchantment spells and effects. Additionally, they are immune to Confusion effects. * 'Keen Senses: '+2 Spot and Listen checks * 'Obsessive: '+2 to a Craft or Profession skill of your choice. * 'Luck of Chaos (Ex): '''Once per day, a chaos gnome can reroll one roll that she has just made before the DM declares whether the roll was a success or failure. The chaos gnome must take the new result, even if it's worse. * '''Chaos Gnome Magic: '''A chaos gnome can cast ''Daze, Dancing Lights, and'' Prestidigitation'' once per day as a spell-like ability. Additionally, their effective caster level is increased by +1 when using a spell with the Chaotic descriptor. __________________________________________________________________________________ 'Halfling, Desert (''Hin) * Lifespan: '''Maturity - ~15 years; average lifespan is ~80 years * '''Homeland: Rivers and waterways of Maezar and Ramjalay * Language: Hin (a dialect of the Halfling tongue) Ruddy, slightly darker complexions with dark eyes and hair. They wear facial hair, usually mustaches, though goatees and beards are not unheard of, far more often than other halflings. The Hin are a race of halflings who have settled among the rivers and other waterways of Maezar, both in the deserts and Ramjalay. They are quick-witted and resourceful, courageous, inquisitive, and surprisingly tough. They claim the rivers, marshes, and swamps of the continent as their territory. They lack the great territorial ambitions of both the humans and the hobgoblins. Due to this, they do not possess ancestral lands or kingdoms, but they are also one of the only races in Maezar to have never experienced the sort of catastrophes that the other people have. As a result, they are optimistic and friendly. While they are better known as sailors and masters of the waterways, the Hin are also known for venturing into the desert, searching for abandoned caravans or ruins, and raiding them for anything valuable. They are skilled at surviving and moving through the desert unseen. Their natural curiosity and keen sense for value makes these ventures very profitable. These groups often venture out when their water caravans moor for period of time, returning when the caravan is ready to leave again. They are considered the best boaters in Maezar; their river caravans are a vital source of trade and information throughout Maezar, and they are essential in preserving their local communities by keeping the chain of goods and news flowing. Hin are jovial and hospitable, though they are reluctant to allow outsiders directly on their boats under most circumstances. They love to talk and share meals, and they are very fond of jewelry, music, and dancing. They are also shrewd and accomplished businessmen; it's said that a Hin can find a way to make money off of nearly any venture imaginable. Hin Attributes * +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength; halflings are coordinated and agile, but not very strong. * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * Coordinated: '+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * 'Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'River Runner: '+2 Jump, Profession (Sailor), and Swim. * 'Shrewd Businessmen: '+2 Appraise and Search __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Half-Elf * Lifespan: Maturity at 18 years; average lifespan of ~110 years * Homeland: Human lands * Language: N/A Walking in two worlds but truly belonging to neither, half-elves combine the best--and worst--qualities from both humans and elves: human curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition tempered by an elf's refined senses, love of nature, and artistic taste. The half-elves of Maezar are notorious loners, finding little acceptance among human or elf cultures on Maezar. Many humans distrust the half-elf's elven nature, while elves have no real use for their mixed-blood children; elven traditions often demand that such children be left behind. Half-elves have a better chance of survival in human settlements, but even less kindness. Half-Elves often live on the streets and fall in with criminals and other ne'er-do-wells. Due to their harsh treatment, Half-Elves in Maezar are rarely lawful and more often neutral or evil than good. They have no lands of their own, much like other places in Tyrind. They are more welcome in human cities than sand elf settlements. In large cities in regions where humans and elves interact often, half-elves are sometimes used to act as diplomats or ambassadors between the two people. Half-Elf Attributes * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Human, Elf) * '''Adaptability: '''Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * '''Amiable: '+2 bonus to Diplomacy & Gather Information. * '''Elf Blood: '''Half-elves are considered both human and elf, for any effect that relates to race. * '''Elven Immunities: Half-Elves are immune to sleep effects, and gain a +2 racial bonus to saves vs. Enchantments. * Keen Senses: '''+1 bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Half-Giant * Lifespan: Maturity at 12 years; average lifespan of ~70 years''' ' * '''Homeland:' The Zashari Valley * Language: Dethek (also called "Giant") Legend has it that in ages past, a sorcerer-queen used magic to began a union of giant and human in order to create a race of powerful slaves. Others say they were corruptions of humankind by the Titans during the War of Sundering. Others still say that Half-Giants are simply the result of a human and giant union (however that works). Whatever the truth, the half-giant race has grown in number and is now fairly common in human controlled lands. Half-Giants gain great strength, but dull wits, from their giant heritage. The half-giant race is enormous, standing about 10 feet tall and weighing around 700-1,000 pounds. Half-Giants have thick hair, which is often kept braided (especially among females). They dress in garb suitable to their occupation or environment. There is no real half-giant culture, tradition, or homeland. They readily imitate the customs and cultures of their neighbors. Half-Giants often display curiosity, a willingness to learn, and a general tendency toward kindness. Half-Giants are dim-witted and their outlook is very impressionable by their circumstances and friends. This does not mean they are not fierce warriors. They are immensely powerful and very durable and, when enraged, little can stand against them. Half-Giant Attributes * +4 STR, -2 INT, -2 WIS, -2 CHA * Large size (-1 attack rolls and AC, +4 Grapple and Special Maneuvers, -4 Hide, space 10 x 10 feet, reach 5 ft. Large creatures use weapons and armor sized for large creatures. * Base landspeed of 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Humanoid (Giant, Human) * '''Brawn: A Half-Giant gets a +2 bonus to Intimidate * Fire Tolerant: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fire spells and effects. * '''Gatecrasher: '''Half-Giants deal double damage to objects. * '''Mighty Hand: '''Due to the half-giant's immense strength, they can wield a two-handed weapon as if it were a one-handed weapon. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Hobgoblin (''Ghaal'dar) * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 13 years; average lifespan ~55 years * '''Homeland: Dhakaan * Language: Gobligook (also called "Goblin") The hobgoblins are one of the two dominant races in Maezar, and are the founders and rulers of the nation of Dhakaan. They are clever, strong, and disciplined race with a tendency toward ruthlessness. Their intellect and strength, as well as their organizational skills makes them the natural leaders of the goblinoid races. They have a keen artistic and crafting sense, and are expert stonemasons and smiths, with the Dhakaani hobgoblins rivaling even the dwarf clans of other lands. They are also excellent miners and their many well-constructed mines allow them to keep their nation well-funded. Naturally ambitious and envious, hobgoblins seek to better themselves at the expense of others of their kind, which causes countless petty feuds. However fierce these squabbles may become, however, their people are capable of putting them aside to fight with pride and discipline. Despite this, they have little love or trust for one another, and even less for outsiders. Hobgoblin life is nothing if not ordered and hierarchical; life for these brutes consists of duty to those of higher station, domination of those below, and the rare opportunities to seize personal glory and elevate their status. Hobgoblin Attributes * +2 DEX, -2 CHA * Medium Size, base landspeed 30 ft. * Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Type: '''Humanoid (Goblin) * '''Authoritative: Hobgoblins have a knack for controlling others. They gain a +2 bonus to either Diplomacy or Intimidate. * Stealthy: '''+2 Move Silently * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Hobgoblins are proficient with longswords, shortswords, longbows, and shortbows. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Human * Lifespan: Maturity - ~15 years; average lifespan is ~70 years * Homeland: The North and Central Deserts (Maezari); Ramjalay, the Pearls (Ramjali) * Language: Trade Tongue, Regional Language As is the case elsewhere, humans tend to be the dominant race on Maezar. Of course this varies from area to area, but for the most part this is true of both of Maezar's main regions (the northern deserts and the southern jungles). The Maezari believe they are among the oldest human civilizations on the planet, and they may be right. The largest city on the continent, Dar as-Sakhr, is perhaps the oldest city in the world next to Seraphel. ''' Humans are numerous on the continent, and they dominate most of its many regions. Human traditions and cultures can vary from place to place, but the men of Dar as-Sakhr (being the largest and most influential city in Maezar) are very conservative, suspicious, and have a very strong focus on appearances and etiquette. Humans of Maezar tend to be especially distrustful of outsiders and nonhuman races. Order and regulations are strict, and punishments for infractions of those laws is harsh. '''Human Attributes * Medium, base landspeed 30 ft. * 1 extra feat at 1st level * 4 extra skill points at 1st level, and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. __________________________________________________________________________________